


Stop Me If You Think You've Heard This One Before

by itsourvelocity



Series: I Love You Slightly Less Than I Used To [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Angst, Cheating, Choi Youngjae-centric, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Roughness, Unrequited Love, for like 2 seconds, jjp are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsourvelocity/pseuds/itsourvelocity
Summary: Youngjae plays pretend.





	Stop Me If You Think You've Heard This One Before

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back after 3 months!! I finally had inspiration!  
> The song title is from The Smiths song of the same name.  
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy more 2jae angst.

They lay close, chests heaving and bodies slick with sweat. Youngjae breathes in, savouring the scent of Jaebum so close to him and trying to ignore the slight ache of pain from where he had been a bit too rough with him. 

He lived for moments like this. Moments when he could play pretend and imagine that he and Jaebum were lovers. Moments where he was no longer a homewrecker, or his dirty mistress. 

He sighs deeply as Jaebum's hand begins to trail light strokes up and down his back, sending shivers down his spine at just how gentle his touch is. Their foreheads fall together and their panting breaths mingle together as they watch each other slowly come down from their highs. Youngjae looks Jaebum in the eyes and pretends that Jaebum's gaze is filled with love instead of lust, and that when he leans in for a kiss it's because that's what lovers do, not because he is riding out the last of his orgasm-induced high. They kiss slowly and messily until the fog in their brains have cleared and their breaths have evened out. Jaebum’s hand stops moving up and down his back and instead rests on his hip, his tender touch causing a knot to form in Youngjae’s stomach. Youngjae closes his eyes, reeling in the feeling of Jaebum so close to him. God, he's so in love with him. 

"We really should stop doing this." 

And just like that- the fantasy is ruined and Youngjae is reminded that he isn't Jaebum's lover and is, in fact, his dirty mistress. 

Youngjae scoffs in disbelief, opens his eyes to look at Jaebum and says "You say that every time." 

Jaebum huffs out a laugh and, although Youngjae isn't sure what's so funny about their whole situation, he joins in, weakly chuckling beside him. 

"It's wrong." 

"I know."

Jaebum rolls away and stares at the ceiling, throwing an arm lazily across his forehead. Youngjae scoots closer, muttering 'cold' under his breath as a half assed excuse to be closer to him. Jaebum pulls the duvet covers up over them and Youngjae buries himself under them, tucked up right next to Jaebum's warm body. Jaebum is completely silent beside him, and Youngjae thinks he looks absolutely breathtaking when he's deep in thought. Though, to be fair, he also thinks he looks absolutely breathtaking when he enters Youngjae's apartment and when he's fucking him and when he's doing just about anything, really. It's stupid how in love with him he is.

Suddenly, Jaebum is throwing back the duvet cover, getting out of the bed and picking up his clothes that are currently scattered across Youngjae's bedroom. The latter is used to this by now. He knows the drill, so he just sits up against the headboard of the bed and watches him as he gets dressed, admiring how he can see his taut back muscles move and the glorious view he currently has of his behind. 

Once he is dressed, he looks back at Youngjae, gives a quick smile and quietly utters a goodbye before leaving the room and gently shutting the door behind him. There's no need to show him to the front door when they've been doing this for as long as they have. 

After a while, Youngjae gets out of the bed, picks up his clothes and throws them in the laundry basket. He makes his way to his bathroom and turns on the shower. As he's waiting for the water to warm up, he stares at his reflection in the mirror, glaring at the hickeys currently adorning his neck, chest and inner thighs and the red marks on his hips from where Jaebum was gripping him not even an hour ago. 

He steps into the shower and lets the scalding hot water cascade over his body. He washes his hair thoroughly, wincing when he accidentally catches his fingers on a knot in the strands, his scalp sore from Jaebum's rough treatment. He is aching all over, his body isn't used to sex this rough, but the pain is dull compared to the pain in his heart after every one of their 'sessions'. He scrubs all over his body, wanting to remove every trace of Jaebum's hands on him. He feels dirty and used. His mind keeps on chanting  _ 'dirty mistress _ ' and  _ 'homewrecker'  _ and  _ 'paramour'  _ and just reminding him of the fact that Jaebum will never be his. Youngjae will always just be the one that Jaebum goes to when everything goes wrong at home, when he argues with his husband and has nothing else to take his anger out on. 

His  _ husband _ . Youngjae's a homewrecker. Jaebum has a husband. And a child. And Youngjae will be nothing more than the man that causes that child's daddies to break up, because Jinyoung will find out. He will find out because Youngjae has surely left nail marks all down Jaebum's back.  _ Oh god _ . Youngjae feels the guilt creeping up his body once again and he lets the tears fall because it  _ hurts _ . He is helping a man cheat on his husband which is morally wrong on so many levels according to Youngjae but he can't stop because he is so in love with Jaebum. It's selfish really, he's so in love with him that he will take any part of Jaebum he can get. In the moment he can pretend that he is the one Jaebum is in love with, and that's all Youngjae wants.

He steps out of the shower and dries himself, making sure to wipe away his tears before going back into his bedroom. He climbs into his bed and grabs his phone. As it lights up, he sees he has one new message:

**From: Jaebum**  
_ Thanks for that, I really needed it.  _

**To: Jaebum**  
_ Anytime. _

And he means it. He would let Jaebum take him anytime, because no matter how guilty he feels afterwards, the satisfaction of having had Jaebum so close to him, in such an intimate way, is worth it. He buries his head into the pillow and breathes in, Jaebum's scent lingers on his sheets and if he closes his eyes he can pretend that he is here next to him. So that's what he does. He ignores the fact that Jaebum is probably currently greeting his child with hug and a kiss on the forehead, swiftly apologising to Jinyoung and getting a loving kiss in return to show that all is forgiven. He ignores all that and lets himself get lost in the scent of Jaebum, and the memories of their post-sex embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! My twitter is @visualgyeom - come be mutuals!!!!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
